Nuesta historia
by ahriomg
Summary: Simplemente, una historia mas de amor en redes.


Origen.

Me sentía sola, estaba un poco aburrida y quería ser totalmente yo en mi máxima capacidad. Esa chica que había olvidado ser, solo porque en el mundo real es mas fácil y genial comportarse como una piedra dura, fría y fuerte.

En mi vida habían pasados demasiados cambios y entre uno y otro quería conseguir sentirme protegida, sentirme amada por lo que llevaba dentro de mi corazón, quería muchas cosas que eran imposibles tener en la vida real y entonces recordé que la tecnología nos permitía la complacencia de ser lo que sea que queramos ser y nadie estaba allí para cambiar ese hecho… ¿Qué daño podía causar? Yo solo necesitaba sacar esto que tenía guardado, sacar mi yo y recibir lo que tanto necesitaba y no conseguía.

Inicié aquella cuenta que había abandonado casi de inmediato en Second life, ¿la razón? Me había aburrido ese videojuego, no encontraba sentido y tampoco le entendía. Había accedido a ella porque uno de mis youtubers favorito había hecho un video acerca de algunas de sus curiosidades, pero a simple vista parecía demasiado monótono para mí, ese día pensé… es algo nuevo seguro conoceré gente esplendida.

No estuve muy lejos de la realidad, en cuanto entre, entendí y me adapte al juego, me hablaron muchas personas, eran agradables, amistosas, me llevaban a recorrer los mundos de esa plataforma y comprendí que la magia del juego era eso… ser lo que querías ser sin ningún tipo de limite y pensé: ¿Quién podría detenerme?

Las personas que poco a poco se encariñaban conmigo me hacías muchas preguntas que me daba pereza responder, como si en una vida donde se valía todo podría importar la realidad… me parecía tonto que aquellas personas se preocuparan tanto por la persona detrás de la pantalla cuando allí estaba yo pudiendo ser lo que sea que ellos quisieran... pero entendí que el ser humano le cuesta conformarse con los sueños y la fantasía, lamentablemente la realidad es la que te tacha en que tan buena, perfecta o común eres. Seguí sin darle importancia y respondía sin dar una verdad absoluta, fui creando una realidad basadas en respuestas a medias y mentiras piadosas… grave error.

Todo no era tan fácil como lo solía ver, todos se conocían o mantenían algún tipo de relación por lo que mis respuestas debían concordar, escucharlos hablar de la traición, de los motivos a los que le llevaban a despreciar a otras personas me hizo reaccionar en cuanto al piso sobre el que estaba parada y temí, temí ser despreciada por ese pequeño grupo de personas que se fueron convirtiendo en mis confidentes, amigos, compañeros de alegrías y pasatiempos de aprendizaje.

Mi núcleo poco a poco se iba abriendo, se integraban muchos y se iban pocos, empezaron a darme todo eso que tanto necesitaba, cariño, compañía, amistad, mimos, protección, me consentía, me sobre protegían, era perfecto e iba a luchar porque nada de eso cambiara mientras sintiera que era lo que necesitaba.

Un día por casualidad conocí a un chico, me quedaba a hablar con el todo el día, era para fechas de navidad por lo que tenía todo el tiempo necesario de un día para en menos de tres semanas darme cuenta que era alguien muy especial. Estaba golpeado por el desamor, le gustaba pensar que todo lo malo era necesario y que lo bueno solo era un sueño de consolación. Me hacía sentir triste, yo deseaba que él tuviera más momentos lindos durante el día y no lo voy a negar… quería que cada momento lindo de sus días tuvieran mi nombre.

Sin embargo ya sus lindos momentos tenían nombre y no era el mío, el me valoraba hasta que noto que de mi emergían sentimientos no correspondido y de la única manera que sabía alejar a las personas… me alejo a mí. Me hizo todo el daño que pudo y se alejó silenciosa y secamente, dándome a entender que yo no era tan espacial como quería pensar así que empecé a expresar lo triste que me sentía, compartía mensajes tristes e incluso un par de noche llore tras la idea de que el nunca lograra imaginar un mejor mundo, así de tonta suelo ser a veces.

Pero todo no era tan malo, tenía a mis amigos y de alguna manera en porciones largas del día se me hacía anónimo esa sensación de tristeza. Una tarde, tras compartir unas imágenes que contenían frases afligidas de anime por Facebook, me abrió inbox un chico preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Se me hizo que ya había leído su nombre por el inicio del Facebook, aun así no tenía la menor idea de quien era, de donde había salido ni porque me estaba escribiendo, le salude y le dije que estaba algo triste y entonces recordé que anteriormente habíamos coincidido en una foto que había compartirlo y que de hecho tuve que borrar tras todo el debate incomodo que causo.

Un día andaba paseando por el juego virtual donde toda esta historia se iniciaba, encontré a un chico de mi edad que decía ser amigo de una amiga… empezamos a charlar y nos hicimos amigos, nos fuimos a un parque, luego a un sandbox, me regalo un accesorio para mejorar mi avatar y de paso me mostro sus miles de casas dentro del juego. Una de ellas tenía una enorme piscina en la que nos metimos con ropa, al cabo de unas horas de bromear y reírnos sin parar, nos quitamos la ropa con la idea de que en las piscinas no se puede entrar con ropa. Nos tomamos una foto y concluimos el día divertido que surgió de un encuentro totalmente casual.

Publique la foto como otro recuerdo de mis días en Second life y me fui a dormir, al día siguiente note que tenía muchas notificaciones de esa foto y al leerlas me entere que se había desencadenado un debate entre lo correcto e incorrecto de mi participación en la imagen, este chico que me saludo de la nada, había defendido mi posición y tras hacerlo todos asumieron que era el, el acompañante de mi foto. Uno de mis grandes amigos dentro del juego me llevaba muchos años de edad por ende me sobre protegía, al notar que no llevaba ropa en la foto se alarmo y empezó a tacar a diestra y siniestra, iniciando así el primer contacto especifico entre corvus y yo.

Ese día en inbox le recordé sobre esa imagen, le dije que quizás le había dado like a alguno de sus post y que me sentía agradecida de su preocupación por mi estado de ánimo, compartimos un poco de información sobre donde vivíamos, edades, nombres, gustos, pensamientos y nos dimos cuenta que podíamos iniciar una linda amistad, desde entonces… Él y yo no nos volvimos a separar.

 _La noche se hace oscura, grito en busca de ayuda, no veo nada, quisiera correr, siento miedo, estoy sola, quiero luz, quiero paz, quiero sonreír… derrotada me deje caer sobre mis piernas, mis lágrimas humedecían la soledad que me abrazaba y en medio del frio sentí su calor, sentí su voz, sentí su mano, sentí como se alejaba lo amargo._

El inicio de todo.

Para entonces, cada noche era diferente, conversábamos y debatíamos todo, él estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran la razón, no le debatieran o simplemente no atendían a sus comentarios. Yo por mi parte sentía errado cada cosa que decía, me parecía inteligente pero muy alejado de la realidad o de mi realidad, éramos como el mar y el horizonte, como el cielo y la tierra, como el día y la noche, el frio y el calor, lo dulce y lo amargo, lo rosa… y lo negro.

Nos posteábamos cosas, nos comentábamos todo y entonces decidimos que podíamos vernos dentro del juego, nos reíamos de tonterías, él podía soportar mis locuras y yo podía encontrarles encanto a sus odiosidades. Fui conociéndolo mejor, miraba lo antipático que era, lo negativo y lo muy pesimista, quizás me fuera alejado si no hubiera encontrado algo de luz en su alma. Tenía la humildad de leerme y aceptar que, aunque mi mundo era muy blanco para él, podía aceptarlo.

Las noches eran cortas, los días también, las semanas pasaban volando no encontrábamos tanto tiempo para sustituir lo que necesitaban nuestras almas para conocerse, pensaba en él y mi sonrisa era tan esplendida que contagiaba y la verdad no sé si eso le pasaba a él, pero lo único claro que tenía era que al encender mi ordenador… allí estaría corvus esperándome. Mis amigos y sus amigos empezaron a relacionarse entre los diversos comentarios de nuestras bromas en el inicio del Facebook, nos uníamos dentro del juego y un día sin más… el empezó a quererme solo para él y yo me sentía encantadoramente abrumada por su posición.

Todos asumían que teníamos algo, que manteníamos algún tipo de relación oculta ya que no manifestábamos públicamente tener algo, la realidad era que no la teníamos y fue cuando nos sentimos presionado por los demás que decidimos conversarlo, yo quería magia y romance… el solo quería ir lento porque tenía demasiadas decepciones, yo empezaba a sentir que los sentimientos se arroyaban en mi corazón, mi cuerpo sentía una sobre carga de energía, mi estómago vivía en constante nauseas por las mariposas y mi mente no dejaba de proyectar todas las cosas que deseaba hacer a su lado. El seguía tranquilo, sabia por sus palabras que se sentía igual pero no lo manifestaba, me detenía cuando yo parecía caballo sin rienda, quería correr, quería gritar y quería presumir que él era mío y que me estaba haciendo feliz.

Un día le invite a una cita, ya sabíamos perfectamente que nos gustábamos era tan obvio que nunca necesitamos decirlo, todos lo veían y se sentía atraído por nuestra historia, muchos sentían empatía, algunos celos o envidia, pero a nosotros nos daba igual porque ya estábamos seguro que éramos totalmente uno para el otro. Nunca se lo conté, pero ese día estaba tan nerviosa que vomité, recuerdo que me habían adoptado como hija tres chicas, una que nunca estaba, la otra me consentía mucho, pero parecía siempre ocupada y la última habíamos tenido algunas diferencias que no valen la pena mencionar en esta historia, sinembargo de esa última me quedo una hermana con la que compartía todas mis sensaciones, me aconsejaba y me ayudaba a sobre llevar mis emociones para no abrumarlo a él, su nombre es Yami Shimizu y nos amábamos tanto que yo pase a llamarme Ahri Shimizu, nos quedamos sola y yo pase a olvidar a mis otras madres porque Yami y yo estaríamos solas y juntas en familia por siempre o así lo habíamos planeado, sin embargo conserve a todos los hermanos que me había topado durante el tiempo en familia con dichas madres y había uno que me complacía siempre en todo, así que le rogué para que me regalara un vestido para asistir a mi primera cita con "mi novio", todos decían que era mi novio así que yo al hablarlo con ellos no les negaba la idea y les seguía la corriente, en ese momento lo más importante para mí era ponerme linda en el juego para él.

Yami me ayudo a conseguir todo e incluso el lugar donde lo llevé, cuando lo vi casi morí porque llevaba un traje formal con sus cabellos blancos como los míos.

El sitio era bastante romántico, tenía grama blanca, muebles en forma de corazones, una cabaña, árboles en forma de pinos, un poco de nieve y varios sitios donde bailar. Charlamos como siempre, surgiendo temas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, nos confesamos los sentimientos, nos dedicamos canciones y nos juramos no lastimarnos. Ese día el me pidió tiempo, pausa y yo lo complací, iba a hacer lo que sea con tal de que todo aquello durara lo máximo porque en lo profundo de mi corazón sabía que nuestro final estaba escrito, eran demasiadas emociones para que llegara a ser amor, eran muchas sensaciones para ser real y mientras durara debía aprovecharlo.

Ese día me dedico I do de Sussie Suh, yo por mi parte le dedique Bajo el agua de Manuel Medrano y entre letra y letra, seguía diciéndome que me abrazaría en día malos, que no entendía lo que sentía y que tenía un corazón vacío pidiendo ser llenado por mí, yo le exprese por medio de la mía que deseaba volar junto a él, mirar el mar, las estrellas y un camino donde solo él y yo estuviéramos juntos, olvidando todo lo irreal que podía ser nuestra historia, olvidando todas mis mentiras, todas sus desdichas, olvidando que aquella no duraría demasiado.

Yo me mantenía siendo yo, tierna, rosada, humana, sensible y él se mantenía siendo arrogante, hostil y caprichoso, empecé a envolverlo en abrazos, en cariño, en palabras dulces… volvimos a hablarnos por canciones y me dedico Wolf de Sott y yo le dedique Fuera del planeta, también de Manuel Medrano. Para entonces él era mi menso y yo su mensa entre las letras de Wolf donde me alentaba a no darme por vencida con lo nuestro y yo simplemente me encontraba Fuera del planeta con él. Corvus poco a poco se manso, era como si ya no necesitaba debatir, ya no necesitaba cuestionar, ya no sentía ganas de odiar a nadie porque su atención y energía la tenía yo, yo por mi parte fui alejándome de todo lo que había construido para dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a él…

Corvus era bastante solitario en el juego, tenía pocos amigos pero todos me parecían extrañamente divertidos, uno en particular era como su hermano el muchas veces me confeso que era lo que más amaba, me decía muchas cosa justificándolo pero yo lo entendía porque era fanática de la amistad además yo tenía a Yami y no solo a ella… un día estaba como loca buscando donde celebrarle el cumpleaños a mi hermanita y llegamos a la asa de Nery una conocida de uno de mis hermanos en el juego, celebramos con ella y nos quedamos siendo amigas. Un día me dijo que quería que fuera su hija tanto por mi personalidad como por nuestras diferencias de edades, yo acepte y más tarde era mi mama preferida dentro de un juego donde parecía tenerlo todo.

Mi menso empezó a inquietarme con que quería decirme algo en nuestra próxima cita, yo me impaciente porque no me gustan las sorpresas prevenidas, odiaba que me dijeran ese tipo de cosas que me pondría en suspenso, la curiosidad me llevaba a acosarlo con que por favor me dijera y en medio de un inconveniente con Yami, vestidos de conejos y debajo del mar… me invito a bailar. Me dijo – Esta cita no es como la planee, pero eres tan impaciente – Lo sé, lo soy pero necesitaba tranquilizar mis ideas conociendo eso que él me estaba ocultando, me dedico Quédate de Manuel Medrado y yo lo invite a quedarse conmigo y olvidar el mundo con la canción chasing carns de Sleeping al last, bailando, allí, dos conejitos abrazados en medio de la nada… corvus me pregunto - _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ – 3:00AM, 28 de enero del 2017 y por supuesto, tras gritar en silencio para no despertar a nadie y deje expresar mi alegría por lágrimas, le dije que sí.

 _La felicidad es aquello que se puede conseguir objetivamente en cualquier sitio pero que es más intensa cuando tenemos a alguien con quien perseguirla, mire tus ojos, mire tu alma, mire lo que nadie quiso mirar en ti y me enamore, me enamore de todo lo que escondes, me enamore de lo que nadie conoce… creo que me enamore de ti y tu manera de resguardar la pureza de tu ser, si tomo tus manos y me acerco a tu piel… ¿Dejaras salir los demonios y me mostraras lo que quiero tener?_

Primer mes juntos.

On Lund en Nature, el quiso expresar que estaba dispuesto a darme todo lo que yo quisiera y yo me fui a nuestras raíces y con Guaco le dije Pa ti, pa ti todo mi ser. Quizás y tomando en cuenta todo lo que sentíamos en tan poco tiempo, él se asustó y siempre me limitaba un poco, yo quería gritarle un te amo en la cara, pero él siempre me detenía por miedo a que todo aquello que sentía tan suyo, tan real, se cayera, yo lo entendía, aunque a la vez me frustraba.

Todo no siempre era felicidad, a medida que convivíamos no estábamos siempre desacuerdo en todo, surgió un dilema entre nosotros y fue que yo al ser nueva en este juego y el tener tanto tiempo en él, me encontraba muy inexperta a su lado, quería complacerlo, quería que fuera feliz conmigo, que todo fuera agradable. Corvus era un pervertido, recuerdo que la primera vez que me mostré ante el en mi vida real lo primero que me dijo fue que le gustaba mis piernas y mi trasero, yo no sabía cómo manejar tanta vergüenza, pero en el fondo me hacía feliz gustarle.

A comparación con todos los chicos que había conocido, él era el primero que me respetaba, me entendía, me permitía creer que no importaba nada solo el romance de una noche de charla sin fin y eso me volvía loca por él, me encanaba el detalle de dedicarme una canción, me llenaba de ilusión ser la única que lograba acceder a su blandura y jamás tocar su amargura. Discutíamos pequeñeces, en una tarde de tareas estaba estresado y me trato mal, me sentí triste pero mi entendimiento se abrazaba con el amor que sentía por él y no me importaba.

En su cuenta de youtube hizo una lista de las canciones que nos dedicábamos y me enterneció que la siguiente en la lista era coleccionista de canciones de Camila, yo volví a utilizar a Guaco y le regale la letra de Solo un segundo me basto. Nos vestíamos parecidos en Second Life, teníamos citas ya no muy formales pero divertidas, compartíamos con amigos, nos presentábamos a la familia del juego y empezamos a soñar con una realidad juntos, yo temerosa por los peligros y mis mentiras me inicie en la misión de empezar a revelarle cosas que nunca me parecieron importantes para ese mundo, pero el… el cada día se convertía en la persona con la que deseaba compartir más que un juego, más que una red, más que una vida…

Él también me mostro como era en la realidad y me pareció demasiado flaco, pero me encantaba aunque no fuera el prototipo de chico con el que soñaba y eso precisamente eso me demostraba que realmente lo estaba amando más de lo que debía permitirme, un día quise utilizar una de sus fotos para mi perfil y se molestó, su actitud fue tosca pero lo entendí, estábamos en un mundo virtual donde yo era la primera en opinar que la realidad no debería estar involucrada, lo abrace y conversamos hasta que me dormí.

Empezó a interesarme sus amores del pasado, saber que hicieron para gustarle, saber que hacían para mantener la llama del cariño, como el las veía, su opinión acerca de sus finales, que le gusta más o que le gustaba menos. Yo sé que él se molestaba, le irritaba en ocasiones mis preguntas, pero el trasfondo de todo era que para mí "corvus" era un mundo en el que quería explorar cada partícula de su existencia y quizás fui torpe en el proceso y demasiado humana en mis acciones, empecé a cuestionarme que tanto me quería, empecé a dudar, los celos me agobiaban, pero él me tenía paciencia, me abrazaba, soñábamos un beso, un abrazo, un para siempre hasta que el día acababa.

Entre tantas cosas que supe de sus relaciones pasada, entendí que todas iban más allá de un romance, existía intimidad, deseo del cuerpo y yo no había pensado en eso. Lo hice un pensamiento, pero aun no me atrevía a coordinar la manera en que abordaría el tema o lo encajaría en nuestra relación, el me afirmaba que era feliz y disfrutaba la inocencia de nuestra relación. Pero los demonios de mis inseguridades me empujaban a indagar en que tan importante era eso, quizás el no entendió mi posición nunca pero como le haces cuando amas a alguien al punto que desear la perfección, al punto de querer que todo esté bien sin pensar en los sacrificios que eso tomaría, yo quería sacrificar mis gustos, mi ideología, mi todo con tal de llegar a pisar todos los caminos que se pudieran con él.

La próxima canción de la lista fue The neighbourhood de Prey y le anexe cold wáter de Major Lazer, ya nuestras almas intentaban sincerarse, el escondía cosas que intentaba decirme por medio de canciones, pero ¿cómo haces para notar un mensaje cuando te ciega la ignorancia? Era como cuando encontraron los murales con mensajes en idiomas no entendibles al ser humano y eran mensajes claros, pero se necesitó de muchos estudios para entenderlos y ahora… con la información correcta ya esos mensajes son traducidos a miles de idiomas. Así me pasaba con él, esos mensajes no los entendía, aunque ahora, los entiendo en todos los idiomas en los que él pudo quererme decir sus incertidumbres. Así que en ese momento sumergida en mi carencia de información solo me quedaba decirle con la canción de cold wáter, _No te dejare, seré la línea de tu vida esta noche_. Luego de esas letras, el me consagro comatose de Skillet, a veces sus canciones eran tan él, chicos gritando soledad, descuido y necesidad… era ruidoso en mi mente, pero la letra me hablaba tanto de él que esas canciones que en mi vida hubiera querido escuchar se convertían en las historias más hermosa cantada en las voces de los mejores cantantes según mi gusto. En esa oportunidad me quiso decir que no quería ni podía hacer nada sin mí, dependíamos en tan poco tiempo el uno del otro que ya era imposible pensar en corvus sin ahri y en ahri sin corvus.

Ya estábamos en febrero y como era San Valentín, preparé todo para sorprenderlo, hice un video con todas nuestras fotos y momentos especiales hasta entonces acompañado de la canción A thousand Years de cristina Perri, esa canción me daba la sensación de ser escrita para ese momento sin embargo temía que no le gustara, ella decía muchas veces una palabra que corvus había prohibido en nuestra relación "te amo". Esa noche fui a un sandbox del juego llamado Burd, él siempre estaba allí e incluso en él nos conocimos, lo llené de árboles con hojas en forma de corazones e incluso, desprendían corazones de las ramas, puse un mueble con la palabra love en grande y un cojín donde podíamos besarnos y decía "Happy Valentin", le pase el video y creo que fue el mejor San Valentín de mi vida, resumido a un juego, inspirado por alguien que nunca había visto y basado en un amor que parecía nunca acabarse.

Esa noche hablamos, nos quisimos, nos besamos y le enfrenté, le dije que lo amaba y no me importaba si él se molestaba o no… yo lo amaba y quería decírselo hasta que mis labios se desgastaran en los suyos de tanto besarnos y proclamarnos que nos amamos, pero el nunca lo dijo y nunca quiso decirlo.

Poco a poco intentaba sanarlo, recuerdo una vez en que morimos de risa porque yo le pedí que cerrara los ojos e imaginara que lo abrazaba, pero en medio de todo también le pedía que leyera atentamente y me dijo – ¿No seas tonta, si cierro los ojos como podre leer lo que quieres decirme? – Nos reímos, hicimos un post para compartir nuestras locuras con nuestros amigos y para entonces nuestra relación ya no era solo nuestra, era de todos los que se reían con nuestros chistes, eran todos los que disfrutaban nuestras fotos y los que comentaba solo por molestarlo a él, un ogrito que empezaba a ser rosado.

 _Y si tomas mi mano, y si suda la tuya, y si nos miramos fijamente, podremos mantener la conexión después de mañana, después de pasado mañana, después de la tormenta, después de la calma, después de odiarte, después de amarte, después de envejecer, después de ser solo tuya y hasta que encontremos la culpa por amarnos sin fin en este mundo hostil._

Un secundario mes

Calmas mi enojo cuando estoy asustado, ese fue el mensaje de mi amor y muchas cosas más, cada canción tan complejamente expresiva, Better Than Drung de Skillet, ese grupo gritaba mucho, pero hacia que el encontrara las palabras que deseaba decirme y yo moría por escuchar los gritos de Skillet una y otra vez. Nunca le pregunte como hacía para llegar a esas canciones, yo siempre me encontraba en un momento y el golpeaba mis pensamientos surgiendo la canción de alguna estación, de la TV, de una fiesta, de un mall, en el colegio o simplemente por allí… en mi caso esa vez, estaba en un buss y me puse los audífonos con la radio porque no tenía batería para colocar en youtube nuestra lista, en eso escuche despacito de Luis Fonsi y más allá de una letra estaba yo imaginando a mi amor metalero escuchando un reguetón solo porque su chica pink se lo dedico.

Recuerdo que para entonces todo me lo recordaba, quería dedicarle cinco o diez canciones al día, me tenía muy loca pensando todo el día en el, así que le dedique cuando tus ojos me miran de Franco De Vita, contigo en la distancia, pero en bolero de Bossa nova y te amare de miguel bosse pero también en Bossa Nova. Ese día se estreso, me dijo – ¡cálmate! Deja de dedicarme canciones – yo me sentí mal y me puse a llorar, no quería dedicarle nunca más ninguna canción, no sé porque me había dolido tanto y se lo dije, él se justificó con un mal día y yo quise entenderlo como siempre, pero… me dolió y ya había pasado varias veces donde mi entendimiento era abrazado por mi amor. Guarde esa sensación en la cajita de mi corazón que nombre "Decepciones de corvus" él se sintió mal por tratarme así y ese mismo día las integro todas en la lista y de paso dejo las suyas para que yo las escuchara. Chula de la Banda Baston, I wanna be yours de Arctic Monkeys, Tear in my heart de Twenty one pilots y Martin Garrix on bebe Rexha cantando In the name of love, las escuche todas, un poco desanimada pero atenta a cada cosa que quiso decirme en ellas. Nuestra lista ya tenía 23 canciones y nosotros un poco más de dos meses entendiéndonos, conociéndonos, idiotizándonos quizás… pero como negar que ese chico me quitaba el aire, que dormía pensando en él y que despertaba reorganizando mi cordura con la esencia de su nombre.

A veces me pasaba tardes pensando que hacía que me tenía así, repasaba cada cosa, cada conversación y concluía que estaba destinada para él y el para mí, era lo más mío, nunca había sentido tanta seguridad de nadie, los celos eran tontos, no tenían fuerza, estaba ciega y perpleja por ese virus llamado corvus en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Una mañana del sábado, estábamos sentados en unas animaciones dentro del juego y le dije que quería hablar cosas pervertidas con él, él se sonrojo y aunque no lo vi, lo imagine, ahora que se cómo sonríe, puedo cerrar los ojos e imaginar cada parte de su expresión apenada por mi proposición y es que yo lo sé, sé que tan punto débil significaba en su vida.

Yami y yo habíamos reforzado mucho nuestra confianza así que me sentía muy libre de decirle lo que sentía, quería estar con él y sentirme deseada, quería escucharlo decirlo y le confesé que no había experimentado el deseo de sentirme así con nadie, solo corvus reanimaba mis sentidos completamente. Ella me entendió y me dijo que nuestra relación era muy linda tomando en cuenta que nuestra generación basaba sus relaciones en lujuria más que en amor, yo suspire… su cara paso por mi mente y sonreí porque éramos diferente y nos hacía feliz ser así. Esa tarde luego de hablar con mi hermana, estaba decidida a que algo debía pasar e invertí muchas situaciones en incitarlo. Sin embargo, corvus me demostró que no deseaba llevarnos por ese camino, yo sentía amor infinito y a su vez nostalgia, la duda me invadió ¿no le gusto? ¿no me desea? Tras hablar de sus ex ´novias había notado que con todas había existido la lujuria porque conmigo no… yo me sentía conforme pero también quería que él lo estuviera.

Entre nuestras habituales conversaciones – Quiero dedicarte una canción pero quiero respetar el orden de una y una – cuando me dijo eso, recordé que no volví a mencionar la lista a motivo de su enojo irracional, le dije que no quería molestarlo, él se molestó porque es un gruñón, es mi gruñón… pero retomamos nuestra rutina de expresarnos por medio de la música y le integramos For you de Agus and Julia Stone, quería decirle que si me amaba, el sería la única estrella de mi universo porque en mi mundo todo el amor que existía era para él, él le integro cinema de Skrillex y fui feliz porque me indico que era su cine y me miraría para siempre, me sentí comprometida a estar preparada para todos los escenarios de nuestra película.

Esos días corvus andaba inquieto, uno de mis amigos no dejaba de cuestionar que vivíamos una ilusión que nos haría sufrir, yo hacía caso omiso, pero sé que él se preocupaba, sabia la importancia de mis amigos y su opinión, pero yo le dije de todas las maneras posible que él era mi todo y solo él podía derrumbar mi universo, nadie más tenía acceso entre tantas canciones decidí decirle que volviera a escuchas Agus y Julia Stone pero esta vez con la canción de The devils tears, era perfecta, me lo recordaba porque él se representaba así mismo como un demonio y esta canción hablaba de un chico que por muy cerca que estuviera del diablo, jamás renunciaría a su hogar y su hogar era su chica, incluso derrame algunas lágrimas cuando la escuche por primera vez, corvus era más que todo eso que vendía de sí mismo, era un chico con la sensibilidad de querer a una chica rosa, con la capacidad de amar, con la genuinidad de reconocer que alguna de sus acciones están malas y tener la bondad de pararlas solo para complacerme. El correspondió mi letra con can you feel my heart de Bring me the horizon, una letra donde me preguntaba si podía sentir su corazón, yo no quería que se preocupara por eso y de manera juguetona le dedique Side to side de Ariadna Grande. Nos reímos por la letra basada en un grupo de amigos de una chica que no quieren a su chico, pero ella muere por él.

Es verdad, desde el principio tuvimos mucho apoyo y gente que se inspiraba de solo ver nuestra relación, amigos de Facebook que nos comentaba lo mucho que se notaba que nos queríamos pero había también otro grupo, mayormente los que fueron amigos de él, que conocían esa parte oscura de corvus y que luego de conocerme a mí no entendían porque yo estaba a su lado, estaba bien que no entendieran, ellos no estaban al tanto de lo que realmente mantenía oculto corvus en su interior, ese algo era mío y me bastaba con conocerlo yo. Yo me atreví a no creer en ellos y estaba segura de que el jamás seria capaz de hacerme daño, lo sabía por qué me lo decía, lo sabía porque me lo expresaba en nuestras canciones, no tenía motivos para creer que eso iba a ser diferente yo estaba ciega y quien nublaba mi mente era esta enorme sensación que invadía mi cuerpo cuando estaba junto a él.

Luego tuvimos una serie de momentos entre risas, pequeñas discusiones y lujuria, lo provocaba para tantear si lograba sentirse atraído de todas las formas por mí, sin embargo el siempre escapaba, me evadía, huía o se desconectaba, alegaba que le gustaba la pureza de nuestra relación y eso le bastaba, sinceramente a mí también, pero me sentía celosa de no tenerlo en todos los sentidos, existían chicas que lo habían poseído y yo no, me frustraba, solo quería que se sintiera atraído y no iba a estar tranquila hasta conseguirlo, quizás fue un error, quizás era necesario para poder examinar todos nuestros campos humanos juntos o simplemente debí dejar que surgiera espontáneamente, no lo sé y ya nunca lo sabré porque mi método poco a poco tenia efecto sobre él, un día me invito al departamento de su papa dentro del juego , corvus me había llevado anteriormente a vestirnos o a conversar sentados en los sillones pero esta vez quería que usáramos el jacuzzi, me vestí como siempre esmerada a que le gustara lo que llevaba y a pesar de ser rosa y no toda inspirada en lo negro como el, en efecto le gusto y nos abrazamos dentro del jacuzzi deseando con todas nuestras almas lograrlo en la vida real, nos besamos y yo empecé a provocarlo. Ese día corvus no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad y cedió a todo, a imaginar tocarnos, a sentirnos y a suspirar con los ojos cerrados mientras lo imaginábamos, ya… era feliz con eso ahora él podía volver a ser un chico duro y no permitirme hacer nada porque con lo que dijo y me hizo sentir tan solo con unos instantes allí, supe que me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Ya preparada para que el detuviera todo, se levantó y yo muy complacida también lo hice, sin embargo me dijo – Vamos a la cama – Obviamente era un juego, anteriormente había estado acostada con el sobre muchas cosas, cama, cojín, sillones, mantas, todo… pero en vista del momento, el que me indicara que quería ir a la cama hizo que me arrepintiera de todo lo que había dispuesto para incitarlo, me puse hasta pálida de los nervios, pero caminamos juntos hacia la cama y nos acostamos. Empezó a decirme una serie de cosas que me tensaron, entre los detalles de cómo rosaría mi piel hasta como sus manos acariciarían mis pechos y entonces un fuego que nunca había sentido invadió mi cuerpo de tal manera, que mis ojos ya no vieron igual a corvus, ahora era yo que estaba invadida por la lujuria a un punto que nunca había estado y entendí el contexto de la palabra, entendí lo que él quería evitar y comprendí que era tan exquisito como incontrolable poder sentir eso por alguien.

Ese día decidí que yo estaría siempre dispuesta a todo por él, decidí que no importaba como o cuando quería ser solo suya y de nadie más. Al cabo de un rato, el seguía relativamente controlado, no sé cómo lo lograba o tal vez estaba tan desbordado de emociones como yo, pero no me lo decía. La verdad yo tampoco podría de decírselo, me sentía muy avergonzada, nos levantamos y nos despedimos dentro del juego, pero con una promesa de continuar hablando por Facebook.

A nuestra lista se integró Gnash de Fragile ft Wrenn puesta por él, una letra donde me indicaba lo frágil que es o como yo lo percibí en ese momento, lo frágil que mi amor lo había vuelto, yo le brinde Tu de Shakira, porque por mi le regalaría mi vida y en ese momento la canción me describía perfectamente. A penas entre a Facebook fui a su perfil y dejé una huellita significativa de eso que hicimos, del paso que dimos, de alguna manera mi recuerdo de todo lo que despertó en mi interior y estaba emocionada, alegre y conforme con su presencia en mi vida.

Su mejor amigo siempre comentaba nuestros post, al principio no lograba descifrar si sus comentarios eran positivos o negativos, pero tras conversar con corvus de el en varias ocasiones y dejarme un poco celosa lo que el significaba para su vida, asumí que no debía catalogar nada proveniente de él, ni bueno ni malo porque estaría influenciado por ese pequeño recelo que yo sentía, sin embargo, ese día yo esperaba mucho de mi post y en sustitución de algo romántico, se convirtió en una broma de amigos donde mi intención fue torpemente arruinada. No sé si fue exageración, no sé si pude haberlo resuelto mejor, lo único que sé es que di pie a nuestra primera pelea formal e intensa.

 _Permíteme pensar que esto no será el inicio de una un fin, permíteme tomar tu mano, permíteme acercarme para besar tus labios, permíteme lograr que sientas los latidos de este corazón que solo grita tu nombre, permíteme soñar que esto es eterno, permíteme amor mío ser tuya solo tuya._

Nuestra primera pelea.

Ese día no buscaba pelear, mi intención era más desahogarme y que él pudiera reparar lo que hizo internalizándolo para estar más pendiente de los detalles, quería que entendiera que esta chica que estaba loca por él, también estaba loca por el romance, por la poesía, por los detalles, las historias de los libros que siempre te muestran un final feliz, ¿porque el mundo cree que eso es imposible? Son culpables de que el amor de libros no sea real, todo por no estar pendiente de los detalles, por no ser constante, por no dedicarse realmente a hacer feliz a alguien y yo tenía toda la esperanza puesta en que el sería capaz de entenderme, sería capaz porque él me había demostrado ser diferente.

Abrí Imbox y me dedique a expresar lo que sentía y lo integre a la cajita de decepciones de corvus que mantenía guardada en mi corazón, el leyó todo lo que puse y por un momento pensé que me diría, te amo, por fin puedo decirte te amo sin que este prohibida esa palabra para mí, no volverá a pasar. En sustitución a lo que yo esperaba, fue una serie de lamentos personales, justificaciones vacías y lo note… un nerviosismo torpe a causa del miedo de la idea de que yo pudiera dejarlo. Me enfurecí porque de un segundo a otro, luego de ser yo la que reclamaba una herida, estaba el allí reprochándome lo mal que se sentía tras mi reclamo, me sentí impotente, quería golpearlo, quería golpear a todos, quería golpear a su amigo por meterse en los asuntos románticos privados de corvus pero, sobre todo, me quería golpear yo misma por ser tan estúpidamente débil.

Nos alejamos, había un hueco entre nosotros donde nos sentíamos miserables, donde cuando nos acercábamos terminábamos peor y más heridos que al principio, corvus busco ayuda en Yami y yo simplemente me eché a morir en mi cama permitiendo que todo aquello influyera en mi realidad, Yami me hablo, me regaño por algunas cosas que no debí decir, lo regaño a él por no ser tan sutil y nos juntamos nuevamente, lo sentí como un abrazo que si tenía oxígeno y no la porquería que estaba respirando al tenerlo tan lejos. Poco a poco empezamos a rellenar la abertura entre nosotros, intentando jurarnos que no volveríamos a pelear, el por asuntos familiares se ausento para esos días y yo andaba desolada, aun deprimida y con unas ganas inmensa de verlo.

Fue entonces donde decidí darle la oportunidad a su mejor amigo de también ser mi amigo, hablamos y prácticamente le obligué a que me hablara porque de alguna manera me recordaba a mi querido novio, claro yo no le decía corvus, le decía Oshi de Oshito, de Osito y de oso…. ¿Por qué exactamente le decía así? No sé, pero amaba decirle mi oshi. Platicamos un poco, me respondía con fastidio, pero tampoco era como que yo estuviera muy animada de hablar con él por ende nos estábamos tratando igual. Corvus medio apareció por unos minutos, me aviso que estaría ausente, pero nos dio tiempo de reconfortar el corazón dedicándonos una canción, el me dedico Una flor de Juanes y yo Be together de Major Lazer, escuche esa canción repetitivamente hasta que volvió a parecer y nos volvimos a dedicar canciones, el en este caso Treasure de Bruno Mars y yo Powerful de Major Lazer.

Esos días hable mucho con gatito, así le decía corvus a su mejor amigo y la mayoría de los chicos de su grupo incluyendo su novia que también era mi amiga, entre conversaciones nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común y que podíamos ser también amigos, los celos se congelaron porque sentía cerca a la persona que se había ganado el amor de quien tenía mi corazón y sentía que iba a existir una buena armonía.

Oshi regreso, por fin volvía a tenerlo todos los días en mis días y podía disfrutarlo, una noche conversamos con picardía y me confeso que se había masturbado pensando en mi mientras escuchaba All that Matters de Justin Beaber y aquello me sonrojo de una manera tan increíble que me dolieron las majillas, pero me ponía feliz porque ese era el, un chico con deseos no reprimidos por su novia, siempre sentí que se cohibía por mi manera de ser pero yo no quería eso, quería un poco más de libertad entre nosotros, saber y sentir que podíamos decirnos todo sin limitaciones.

Esa canción entro a nuestra lista musical y para emparejarme le dedique Into you de Ariana Grande, una canción apasionante que describía un poco lo que él estaba haciéndome sentir.

Corvus era un chico posesivo, celoso, siempre me quería para él y solo para él, en vista de que yo solo quería ser de él y para él, nos iba bien no nos sentíamos mal ninguno de los dos dentro de nuestra burbuja, aun así, yo observaba cosas que me causaban celos, pero no al punto de decir algo o quejarme, un día el público una foto y una de sus ex novias le comento con iniciales y un corazón, otro dilema era el de una chica que siempre comentaba sus post y me hacía enojar, él sabía que me molestaba pero nunca le dio tanta importancia aun así todo esto me parecía un poco injusto a la hora de revivir reclamos de su parte por mis amigos, corvus era de los chicos que sin razón llegaba a una conversión entre amigos al pie de una foto de Facebook y soltaba una imagen donde ponía en claro que era mi novio y que le pertenecía, nunca lo vi mal, hasta cierto grado me gustaba que lo hiciera pero sin embargo algo de su actitud posesiva y celosa fue la causa de muchas pequeñas discusiones que no nos hacían bien pero como enojarme con él si dependía de nuestra relación para sentirme bien.

Para esos días una de mis madres del juego me regalo una casa, allí viviríamos juntos y podríamos construir nuestra pequeña burbuja más sólida, me anime muchísimo en arreglar todo para él, para nuestra comodidad, lamentablemente esos días le toco viajar y no se nos dio el decorar juntos, pero aun así platicábamos y le decía que iba a ser una sorpresa nuestro pequeño nido de amor. Como solo conversábamos por imbox de Facebook tuvimos diversos temas, me hablo un poco de su realidad, me conto que su mama tenía una academia de baile y que a él le gustaba participar y bailar, me dedico una canción que le gustaba a su mama y que ahora me encanta a mí, se llama delirio de amor de Alexandre Pires y yo correspondí a su dedicación con una de Hilary Duff llamada Fly.

Cuando regreso nos vimos dentro del juego, nuestra casita aún no estaba lista así que nos pusimos a volar por el sim explorando las casas que serían nuestras vecinas, probamos sus baños, sus camas y jugueteamos un rato hasta que quedamos en una de las casas de mi madre, allí nos acostamos y empezamos a besarnos, tocarnos y querer sentirnos un poco más. Cuando note que todo iba sin límites me tense, me bloqueé y solo seguí su ritmo por él, me decía cosas tan profundas dentro del mundo de la lujuria que no sabía que responder y decidí fingir que se me iba el internet para acabar con la intensidad de la situación, aun así, formalmente ese día… perdí mi virginidad virtual con él.

No sé si él estaba nervioso pero lo que si se y nunca le dije es que no fue como me lo esperaba, el, al igual que yo, era virgen en la realidad, tenemos la misma edad, por ende somos inexpertos, aun así corvus tiene la experiencia de sus relaciones pasadas y quería que tomara en cuenta lo especial que era todo aquello para mí al ser nueva, quería que fuera más romántico y recreáramos la perdida de la virginidad de manera bonita y detallada, pero no paso así y no quise reprochárselo nunca porque sabía que las cosas no habían ido bien y no quería ocasionar más discusiones.

Una noche le dije emocionada, ya vamos a cumplir dos meses de novios y el correspondió la emoción porque aún nos amábamos y estábamos avanzando a pesar de las diferencias, a pesar de los conflictos, allí estábamos queriéndonos igual o más que al principio.

 _Y si te beso, y si me tomas, y si me desborono en tus brazos porque me siento nada ante ti, tómame de manera delicada, tómame de manera infinita con amor desbordante y afrodita._

Se acerca la tormenta

Ya teniendo nuestra casita juntos, un día abrazados haciendo lo que mejor sabíamos hacer, conversar de una nada que se convierte en nuestro todo diario. Nos dedicamos mas musía, expresándonos cada vez más que íbamos en serio y nuestros corazones no estaban vacilantes en cuanto a eso, yo expuse a Ashlee Simpsom con Pieces of me donde resumía muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento, mi seguridad en cuanto a él, mis sentimientos y mi estabilidad, creo que estaba dispuesta a darle entera mi realidad, el por su parte propuso Avalanche de Bring me the horizon, una letra que aunque es mucho de lo que él siente no me decía realmente mucho o por lo menos yo en ese momento no lo entendía, corvus tenía sus propios demonios con los que luchaba para poder estar bien conmigo.

Lo primero que hicimos en nuestra nueva casa fue ver una película, nos abrazamos durante toda la peli, él quería poner un auto con muchas poses y yo deseaba más árboles para nuestras lindas fotos que quedarían para un recuerdo que me ilusionaba pensar que recordaríamos juntos.

También para esas fechas apareció una chica que se pintaba agradable, yo con mi mala costumbre de que todos debían ser amigos y que en el mundo la envidia es una mentira que muchos prefieren usar para tapar la maldad de sus almas, sin embargo, ahora pienso que la envidia existe y que es parte de la maldad, es como uno de sus síntomas. Esta chica bromeaba conmigo, comentaba lo linda pareja que yo hacía con corvus y llego al punto de agregarlo en Facebook también a él por la buena amistad que surgió.

Mi Oshito y yo seguimos intentando llevar la paz a nuestra manera, queriéndonos, conversando, bromeando, disfrutando nuestra casita nueva y claro a nuestros hijos, estaba calcetín un perrito que fue de los primeros que me regalaron dentro del juego, luego estaba Alf, otro perrito y una gallita que repartía ramen a la cual le pusimos Roberto, hasta entonces eran nuestros bebes y nos montamos nuestra fantasía feliz.

La lista creció, palabras iban y venían tras nuestras noches de desvelo, conociéndonos de a poco en la distancia… Breaking Benjamin con Never Again fue una de las que me dedico al igual que Wonderwall de Oasis, Laberintos de Dread Mat i y Serets de OneRepublic, yo obvio segui la secuencia con Let me love you de Dj Snake, contigo del canto del loco, Shape of you de Ed sheeran y la última que dedique fue Company de Jusntin Beaber. Todo iba bien, hasta una tarde que estábamos en casa y nos visitó Yami, charlábamos con ella, pero corvus estaba muy ansioso porque nos quedáramos solos, le advertí varias veces por privado que se calmara, que teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros pero que debíamos recibir y atender a Yami.

Siempre toleraba sus caprichos y le complacía en casi todos, pero, mi hermana nos había apoyado y ayudado en momentos difíciles, sobre todo el… ¿Por qué dejarla ahora que estaba visitándonos? Corvus no lo entendió y se enojó, se salió del juego e hizo que me diera un enojo del demonio.

Estaba tan enojada que olvide que el día siguiente estábamos de aniversario, discutimos, yo estaba irritada sin embargo el bajo la guardia, estaba tranquilo y quería solucionarlo, en medio de todo me siguió a la casa y me dijo por primera vez en nuestra relación que me amaba, tantos días esperando esa palabra, tantos momentos lindos donde pudo decirla y la soltaba allí en medio de todo esa mala sensación que nos envolvía, me fui y no dije nada al respecto.

Yo por mi parte tenía la cajita de decepciones llena, guardándome tantas cosas solo me llevo a un abismo donde necesitaba una distancia de el para calmarme, una noche me pidió hablar y yo no quise hacerlo, luego la mañana siguiente en la que ya me sentía mejor, decidí desearle un buen día y entonces el infierno se desato.

Empezó con indirectas, la primera que soltó fue acerca de lo que mis buenos deseos para el domingo, me enoje aún más, en mi mente solo pensaba… fallaste con tu trato hacia Yami, solo quería sentirme mejor antes de hablar y ahora vengo a remediar las cosas y te comportas así… le abrí Imbox y termine la relación, fue algo seco, lleno de enojo pero alejado de la verdad, la verdad que todos sabíamos y que aun hasta hoy no se puede cambiar y es, que lo amo demasiado, que podría perdonarlo mil veces y sobre todo que jamás viviría tranquila estando lejos de él. Las muestras de que él estaba perfectamente bien, tranquilo y feliz invadían el inicio de mi Facebook, sin embargo, yo recaía poco a poco en una depresión que no me dejaba comer, no me dejaba dormir, no lograba ni pensar, solo me mantenía inmóvil ante el ordenador leyendo todo eso que él sabía que me estaba destruyendo y pensaba, ¿como dice amarme y disfrutar que me esta matando en vida?

Fue entonces cuando toda la oscuridad de corvus me invadió el alma, despojo la ilusión, asesino las ganas y humillo mi corazón, se paseaba entre post coquetos con la chica que de la nada había aparecido en nuestras vidas, se necesitó de dos días para quererla, un día para que ella pudiera presumir de las fotos de la realidad de el en su Facebook y coqueteaban de manera cínica delante de todos, a un día o dos de decirme por primera vez que me amaba, estaba alli permitiendose todo lo que a mi me costo semanas lograr en el, posiblemente jamas sepa cuan destruida me dejo aquello pero aun asi lo amaba, aun asi justificaba cada acto que hacia porque era la unica manera de sentirme mejor.

Busque hablarle, le dedique Deja vu de Shakira y me salió con una de sus prepotencias, me guarde nuevamente el orgullo y me ausente, seguía llorando, seguía intentando buscar consuelos, nadie entendía que sucedía e incluso hubo personas que le escribían a ella que parara con el show porque el, tenia novia, esa novia era yo y estaba sumergida en la incredulidad de que alguien que me amaba podía hacerme sentir tan miserable.

Tras tres días sin parar de llorar, ver que se entendía muy bien y tan rápido con otra, comprendí que todo se había acabado y que debía ponerle un fin a todo. Aunque me doliera decidí que le dejaría libre y no iba atormentar su nueva relación, uno de mis amigos tras verme tan mal comenzó a consolarme y unas de las maneras que mejor considero correcta fue dándome entender que la persona que ahora estaba con él, no era lo que pensábamos, me conto algunas historias de traición e infidelidad, lejos de hacerme sentir bien, me puso peor…

Porque el amor que sentía por el me alertaba a que saldría herido, jugarían con él o sería una relación sin futuro, mi arma fue recuperar la amistad, le abrí imbox desechando mi orgullo y mi dignidad, le hable, le pedí ser amigos y que no quería perder su compañía, él lo acepto sin emoción o así me hizo sentir en ese momento. Empecé a querer estar donde él estaba y de alguna manera comprobar por todos los medios que esa chica no significaba nada enserio.

Uno de esos días llegué a Burd, lo vi en el mapa y quise ir con él, al llegar estaba ella, ambos hablando por micrófono y se trataban como una pareja, la llamaba cielo y ella… lo trataba como su novio. Algo en mí se rompió ese día, algo que antes me mantenía tolerante a todo lo que significaba corvus para mí, sustituida en días lo que me costó semanas construir, en ese instante quise morirme y como que Dios me dio el privilegio de por lo menos sacarme espontáneamente del juego, pero quedé holgada y seguí escuchando lo que decían sin estar realmente online.

Corvus salió seguido de mi por lo que no pudo quedarse a presenciar como ella se burlaba de mí, decía entre risas que yo seguro la odiaba y aunque mucho tiempo lo negué, quise negarme a la idea que podría odiar a alguien en el mundito perfecto que me cree, pero si… si la odiaba porque rompió todo, aunque mi gran error fue cargarle a ella lo que permitió el, el era el que decía amarme, a su vez me escribió el ex novio de ella, lo había terminaba para estar con corvus, un chico encantador, un chico con sentimientos genuinos y un respeto profundo por el amor, automáticamente se hizo mi amigo y aunque nos conocimos en situaciones amargas, nuestra amistad creció poco a poco sin darnos cuenta teníamos la misma visión de todo eso a lo que le llamamos amor.

Mi orgullo, mi dignidad, todo estaba por el suelo, no paraba de llorar, empezó a sangrarme la nariz, el aire me faltaba y le di gracias a Dios por estar sola ese día en mi casa real y que mi madre real no notara como me encontraba. Le pedí desesperadamente que habláramos y le conté todo entre llantos, lo busque, le pedí regresar, lo recupere, pero… no fue por el que volvimos, fui yo misma quien me convencí de perdonarlo, fui yo quien fue detrás de él, fui yo quien siguió sus pasos y solo yo, llore ese día.

Fue difícil recuperar todo, Samael, ex de esa chico y ahora uno de mis mejores amigos, me motivaba a recuperar todo con corvus y a su vez yo le ayudaba a recuperar a su chica. Por otro lado, corvsus se sentía mal porque sabía que no estuvo bien sus actos, yo intentaba animarlo, intentaba que entendiera que lo amaba y que si me amaba también todo iba a funcionar, ya nada era como antes, no se sentía como antes, yo no era la misma de antes pero aun así allí estábamos intentando sostener algo que ya estaba roto.

 _El dolor nos transformar, ¿puedes tu recuperar las piezas y armarme hasta dejarme como siempre? Si me amas, ahora es el momento de demostrármelo porque yo simplemente no puedo vivir si tu presencia en mi vida._

Ese momento en donde todo aquello pasaba, solo una canción pasaba por mi mente we dont´s talk anymore de Charlie Puth y Selena Gómez, se integró sin respuesta y sin sincronizarla a la lista simplemente porque ambos sentíamos que era adecuada, también me puse al día con la última canción que se había montado en la lista, un video hecho por el para celebrar nuestro aniversario y a la verdad ese pequeño detalle me lleno de inmenso amor.

Me costó dejar todo atrás pero sentía mi corazón en carne vive pidiéndome recuperar todo lo que había perdido, empezamos de cero, el continuo la lista con No more de Three days grace, la letra iba de darle razones para quedarse porque no quería vivir con miedo y recuerdo que al escucharla imagine que lo abrazaba y me reía mientras lo hacía pensando… la que no tiene razones para quedarse soy yo, y aquí estoy pidiéndote una oportunidad para nuestro amor, pero no lo hice porque sabía que él no la estaba pasando bien y la verdad yo si no tengo las agallas de disfrutar que el amor de mi vida este mal.

Le dedique One and only de Adele, allí resumiendo le quise expresar que me sentía capaz de sobre llevar esto, la caja de las decepciones estaba destruida y no por mí, se destruyo por qué colapso así que aproveche que no quedaba nada en mi alma e hice como si nada paso, con miedo, con inseguridades, algunas noches extrañaba la sensación de irme a dormir sin pensar que él podría estar hablando con otra como lo hacía con aquella chica.

Gatito, ahora amigos de ambos. Había regresado tras algunos días ausente y lo puse al día de lo que paso, no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que siguiera con él, pero me respeto la decisión porque decía que sabía que corvus me amaba.

Si me tocaba aceptar las cosas, las primeras semanas posterior a todo esto eran muy apasionadas, llamadas largas, te amos repetitivos, lujuria de ambos, confesiones nocturnas, secretos y sentíamos que nos íbamos ahogar en el amor que ahora nos abrazaba, sabíamos que estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo y aun así allí estábamos, intentando sobre llevar las cosas.

Empezando de cero, remodele nuestra casita, ya no era solo una habitación con un pequeño jardín, ahora era todo un jardín con una casita blanca, nos besamos en nuestro propio jacuzzi cuantas veces nos provocaba y disfrutábamos estar juntos, ya no hay tabú, yo empecé a auto descubrir mi cuerpo cada vez que recordaba cada cosa que me decía y a su vez podía ser su niña pink, yo y mis ganas de abrazarlo cuando andaba como un demonio no podían faltar en nuestros días y aunque habían cosas que dolían, nos sanábamos poco a poco.

Nuestra lista crecía en sentimientos que la música expresaba por nosotros, corvus me dedico Animal i have become de Three days grece, otra vez chicos gritando y yo feliz porque eran sus palabras las que llenaban mis oídos, en esta letra hablaba de su descontrol cuando no estaba yo y aunque en parte me gustaba ser ese elemento que controlaba sus emociones destructivas, también me dolía saber que ya no había nada espacial, ya no me sentía protegida de él, porque ya estaba al tanto de que sus emociones podrían atacarme sin distinción a que yo era la persona que tenía su corazón, entonces deje de sentirme única y especial en su vida.

Yo por mi parte con las palabras de Alicia Keys en No one, le manifesté que a pesar de que, para esta nueva ronda de nuestro amor, se sumaron personas que no entendían como podía seguir con al pese a todo lo que había sucedido, yo seguiría allí…. Seguiría porque todos necesitamos una oportunidad, porque yo tenía fe en él, yo quería creer que tras perdonarlo y seguirlo amando, él se iba a motivar a luchar sobre todas las cosas por mi… era como una muestra de amor.

Llegamos al tercer mes de novios, le dedique palabras hermosas y nos confesamos algunas cosas, nos acompañó Three Days grece con Time of dying, donde la culpa de corvus aún se sentía en la letra, yo simplemente me confesé un poco con la letra de Alejandro Sanz, cuando nadie me ve. Le conté de mi gusto por la literatura, de los muchos libros que había leído, de mis poemas, de muchas cosas, pero incompletas… no quería revelar todo. El sintió nostalgia porque le ocultaba cosas, pero le explicaba que yo no contaba con amarlo como lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a abrirme a él, todo lo que nunca pensaba abrirme con nadie en este lado del mundo.

El también compartió sus secretos, me reveló sobre algo relacionado con muchas personalidades en una sola persona, ocho para ser exactos, me los nombro, me hablo de cómo eran, me dijo quienes me amaban y quienes me odiaban, a quienes les daba igual mi existencia y alguno de ellos los culpo de lo malo y otros los hizo responsable de lo bueno.

Corrí a investigar, me preocupé y una inmensa sensación de protección invadió mi alma, quería abrazarlo, decirle que a todos ellos los iba a amar, cuidar, porque era el en uno mismo, sentí que de alguna manera se odiaba por eso y lo alenté, nadie es perfecto y aun así yo veía a alguien capaz de darle vidas a ocho pensamientos, sensaciones que habitan en su interior. El parecía más tranquilo y nos dimos amor hasta que me dormí.

Sentí miedo al despertar, el integro una nueva canción, Seafret de Oceans, océanos entre nosotros… nada más alejado de la realidad. Escuche las cincuenta y nueve canciones que nos habíamos dedicado hasta ahora y pude comprender un poco más mucha de sus letras, lo ame y lo odie en silencio, el miedo de justificar sus acciones con sus personalidades me invadía así que quise protestar cada día, quise que entendiera que, aunque fueran cien personalidades… ¿Qué tan grande era su amor? Para respetarme, valorarme y darme un poco de lo que yo dedicadamente le daba cada día, detalles…

La canción numero sesenta fue de Adele, Make you feel my love.

 _Cuando la lluvia_ _  
_ _golpee tu cara_ _  
_ _y el mundo entero está en tu contra_ _  
_ _puedo ofrecerte_ _  
_ _Un fuerte abrazo_ _  
_ _Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

 _Cuando anochezca y aparezcan las estrellas_ _  
_ _Y no haya nadie allí_ _  
_ _Para secar tus lágrimas_ _  
_ _Podría abrazarte_ _  
_ _Por un millón de años_ _  
_ _Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

 _Sé que aún no estás seguro_ _  
_ _Pero jamás te haría daño_ _  
_ _lo supe desde el momento en que te conocí_ _  
_ _No tengo dudas, perteneces aquí_

 _Pasaría hambre, viviría en depresión_ _  
_ _y me arrastraría por la calle_ _  
_ _No, no hay nada que no haría_ _  
_ _Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

 _Se levantan tormentas sobre los mares_ _  
_ _Y sobre el camino al arrepentimiento_ _  
_ _Vientos de cambio soplan libres_ _  
_ _Aún no has visto nada como yo_

 _Podría hacerte feliz, cumplir tus sueños_ _  
_ _No hay nada que no haría_ _  
_ _Iría a los confines de esta Tierra por ti_ _  
_ _Para hacerte sentir mi amor_ _  
_ _Para que sientas mi amor._

Esta canción se convirtió en mi himno y me dije, Ahri, ya no importas tú, solo importa él y sus sentimientos. Yo debía luchar por ambos y entonces la fe volvió, la fe de que el vería mis acciones y se sentiría inspirado a hacerlo todo por mantenernos tranquilos, sabía que se había equivocado y mi seguridad aumento porque tras el sentido común del amor, para mí, lo que quedaba era esforzarnos por demostrarnos lo que sentíamos.

Manuel Medrano se volvió a pronunciar en nuestra lista con la canción, una y otra vez, incluso me la canto y mi corazón sentía que se me iba a salir por la boca… yo le dedique Kilómetros de Sin Bandera y así alimentábamos día a día nuestra ilusión.

Empecé a notar actitudes en gatito que afectaron nuestra relación amistosa y la relación entre corvus y yo, este tema se me dificulta hablar porque lo considere un amigo, porque él lo considera su mejor amigo y porque no serviría de nada hablarlo porque nada cambiara.

Sin embargo, yo conocía mejor que nadie a mi Oshi, eso me animaba, me esmere porque cada día fuera especial, peleábamos, pero me esmeraba, nuestra lista de canciones crecía, No puedo dejar de amarte, de Kalimba, Si tu no estas de Sin banderas, Nanpa Basico, también tenía una canción llamada Si tu no estas y el me la dedico…

Cada día queríamos dejar en claro lo dependiente que estábamos uno con el otro, pero las discusiones eran necesarias, yo notaba que corvus no se estaba dando cuenta de los detalles, me sentía descuidada. Empezó a darle mucha atención a otra plataforma, IMVU, la odiaba, pero e incluso intente formar parte de ella para estar con él, el realmente no recuerdo si hizo algo así por mí, pero quería que entendiera que yo era una romántica y que esos detalles estúpidos me hacían feliz.

Se lo decía una y otra vez, pero el parecía no entenderlo, olvidarlo al rato o simplemente no le daba importancia, cumplimos los cuatro meses, me sentía solida con el pero aun luchaba por estar mejor, era fácil, eso era lo primero que quería que entendiera… creo que el noto que yo siempre estaría allí y no vio el riesgo de que mi corazón podía agotarse en la lucha. Quizás en algunos momentos llegue a sentir que, si me entendía, pero simplemente no quería intentarlo, nos alegramos con picardía cuando la canción sesenta y seis era báilame de Nacho. Realmente sus caderas me gustaban, sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaban, todo de el me gustaba y se me hacia imposible que alguien mas en el mundo me pudiera volver tan loca como el lo hacia.

A veces le mandaba video de mis labios diciéndole cositas puntuales, el hacía lo mismo y entre nuestro juego podíamos pasar la eternidad, las bromas nunca podían faltar y siempre estaba atenta de un plan para pasar los fines, una película, quizás anime, una llamada, cualquier cosa con él era perfecta.

Una época empezó a tener fallas su internet, yo me sentía solita sin él, lo extrañaba y esperaba ansiosa que regresara, su conexión era inestable sin embargo regreso y esperaba un poco más de atención, volvió a ausentarse, le deje un mensaje para hacerle saber lo que sentía, yo a pesar de todo, siempre quise que supiera lo que sentía mi corazón porque temía que un día despertara y dijera… basta.

Quizás estaba aburrido de mí, quizás lo agobie, quizás simplemente quizás, soy una idiota enamorada que no entiende lo que sucede porque nunca había sentido lo que siento ahora pero solo necesitaba estar bien con él, solo necesitaba verle tener un detalle y no estar yo allí susurrando que hacer conmigo, quería ver que naciera las cosas por su voluntad y no yo guiándolo. No quería ser el amor de una marioneta.

Me expreso lo que sentía por Ilusm de Gnash, una canción linda, pero con algo de egoísmo, yo solo intentaba pedir algo que no costaba nada a cambio de todo esto que yo estaba sintiendo… le respondí con Pink y su canción Just give me a reason… y así todo se acabó.

Si esperaban una historia con final feliz, pues esta vez no ocurrió porque esta historia está basada en la realidad y en la realidad esas cosas no pasan… llore, no paraba de llorar, no podía alejarme de él, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Que tan vacía puedo estar para depender así de alguien que no es capaz de entender ni un segundo lo que estoy pidiendo, hablábamos y nos heríamos más. Quedamos de amigos, lo intentamos porque nos necesitábamos, empezó a leerme por las noches, yo sabía que estaba caminando hacia mi tumba, pero hasta en eso no me importo mi destino, él estaba feliz y yo lograba respirar…

Fue su iniciativa y por un momento pensé que realmente sus acciones podían devolverme la ilusión, la fe, la esperanza de que nuestro amor era recuperable, cada noche sentía su emoción al leerme, mi mundo estaba en paz al escuchar su voz, no existían las pesadillas en las noches que el me leia, el libro se llama Demian y su risa al conjunto de sus comentarios tontos me hacina reír pero debo confesar a la hora... no se muy bien de que iba el libro. Yo solo cerraba los ojos e imaginaba miles de cosas hermosas, a veces se escuchaba su respiración y casi podía sentirla en mi cuello, era como tenerlo a mi lado, abrazaba fuerte la almohada y me reia de su risa como si entendiera el chiste cuando yo solo estaba disfrutando de el y de su compañía.

corvus posiblemente nunca sepa, ni imagine cuanto lo amo, lo admiro, lo deseo, yo veo y se cosas de el, que ni el mismo sabe. Me tomo tiempo de observarlo, tiempo de preguntarle, de analizarlo, de interpretarlo, me enamore de todo los detalles que el no ve de si mismo, que nadie ve de el, que solo yo comprendo y que en mi corazón y en esta historia... vivirán por siempre.

Habían noches donde me cantaba algunas rolas de nuestra lista de amor, nos reíamos, me burlaba de su ingles, era perfecto... sin embargo una de esas noches, exactamente la ultima noche en que me leyó Demian, mi alma estaba inquieta, la chica que de dos segundos se duerme, esa noche no podía lograrlo... daba vueltas en la cama y le avise que tenia sueño. El me preguntaba a rato si estaba dormida, anteriormente no había notado que siempre estaba atento de si me dormía o no y creo que una que otra vez lo escuche hablar o susurrar algo, mi gruñón hermoso tal vez había peleado o se había enojado por algo, aun así la curiosidad la tenia latente.

Me quede callada, el se aseguro de que no estuviera despierta, y entonces empezó a susurrar - Te amo, te amo demasiado y quiero que sepas que confió en ti. - quisiera recordar que mas dijo, pero el sueño me estaba venciendo y en mi mente solo podía pensar, corvus lo volvio a hacer, enamorarme de esta manera como lo hace, sin querer, sin planear, simplemente y espontaneo... de la misma manera en que me alejaba me enamoraba.

Al dia siguiente era dificil no querer decirle, eres mio, solo mio, para mi...

Y lo hice, sin embargo estábamos rotos, el problema no era falta de amor, el problema no era ganas de estar juntos, el problema era el soltando calamidades sin pensar en lo que ocasionaría en mi mente y en mi corazón, el problema era sentirme que ante sus amigos quería mantener una imagen y ante mi ser el porque solo yo tenia derecho de conocerlo, el problema era su egoísmo cuando se debía hablar de dolor... el siempre era la victima, cuando se equivocaba y tan solo con un lo siento, un detalle, una iniciativa podía arreglarlo, cuando podía seguir demostrándome amor delante de quien sea in importar el que... porque nos amábamos. Incluso recuerdo una época donde su mejor amigo se quejaba de que corvus estaba siendo todo eso que siempre critico, siempre he pensado que desde entonces bajo un poco la intensidad de los detalles públicos.

Quizás esa tontería no es suficiente para acabar todo lo que sentimos pero, tomando en cuenta lo que he olvidado, corvus me debía un poco mas de esmero. Tal vez no fui suficiente, no me esmere como creo que me esmere, tal vez todo esto fue una ilusion que solo notaba yo, me niego a pensar eso, yo vi su mirada, su risa, tu sonrojo al escucharme, el me ama y es cuando mas me duele que no sea capaz se expresar un poco mas lo que siente, de buscarme, de brindarme algo mas que palabras.

En algún lugar del mundo debe existir esa persona que no le importe aguantar la respiración solo para que yo sonría y este bien, pero lo entendí… ese alguien no era él y el merecía una chica que no esperara un cuento de hadas. Be there de Seafret fue la antepenúltima canción que puso por su parte en la lista de nuestro amor, la lista que estaba por llegar a su fin sin que lo supiéramos a ciencia cierta. Yo correspondí con Selena Gomez y The heart wants what wants, porque cada palabra parecía sacada de mi boca, todas las noches me dormia escuchando su voz, y aunque él no lo supo, yo entre dormida y despierta oí sus sentimientos, escuche sus confesiones a mis sueños, sobre cuánto me amaba y confiaba en mí.

Eso se metía en mi alma y me dolía mas, cuando me bañaba mis lágrimas se confundía con el agua de tanto llorar y al salir todos en mi casa real me miraban por mantener constantemente mis ojos inflamados de tanto llorar, pero fingía sentirme bien, estar fuerte para él, decidida… ya era hora.

La última canción de la lista fue de él, Alone de Lund… me hace sentir culpable todo esto y a la vez quisiera correr a sus brazos y decirle, juega conmigo, úsame, ya no queda nada de mí, todo lo has destruido.

Siento como la oscuridad se apodera de todo, como quiero odiar, quiero gritar y recuerdo cuando solo quería colores y amar, bailar y reírnos, siento como sus demonios se quedan conmigo, pero a el no te importa cuidarme, nunca quiso hacer el intento, nunca logro entenderme, comprederme, conocerme, fueron tantos golpes en tan poco tiempo, fueron palabras que disparaban contra mi corazón directo desde su boca, hubo un día que me dijo – Pues... te quedaras esperando. Porque aunqué suene egoísta, no volveremos hasta que estemos bien – no se a que jugaba el con mi mente y mi corazón, como puede decirle eso a la persona que ha aguantado tantas cosas por amor, que a olvidado, que a fingido que no ha pasado nada, como puede no medir sus palabras cuando tantas veces le he confesado que mi corazón y mis sentimientos son de cristal, se rompen fácil corvus... se que el tambien aguanto, soporto y cambio cosas por mi, no quiero quitarle los creditos pero... y ahora que?

El golpe final estaba cerca… nos besábamos en IMVU fingiendo que eso no nos estaba matando por dentro, las ganas y el amor querían salir del cofre donde los encerramos, pero nos mantuvimos, yo bromeé con haber probado otros labios y el lanzo su granada – No me importa, es tu vida – ¿tienen una idea de cuánto dolió? No, y creo que el tampoco… porque estaba muy ocupado ofendiéndote por mi publicación… si, corrí a facebook a gritarle lo que pensaba, aun no lo veo tan malo tras cada cosa que yo he superado en esa red por amor, saben que es lo más humillante, que dolida, rota y llorando por su comentario. Le perseguí, Le busque, quería abrazarlo como tantas veces necesite que el me abrazara en esos momentos oscuros y no, el no me acepto, se alejo y yo quería suponer que eso no estaba pasando. Le di la oportunidad de remediar, pero su orgullo es más importante que mi corazón y entonces decidí morir… morir para siempre.

Desaparecí, pero seguía mirándole desde lejos, vi una foto del mismo dia en que me desconecte de el, donde se besaba con otra en IMVU, quizás no fue nada, solo fue una broma, pero ¿saben qué? algo me decía que el deseaba herirme de nuevo, ese jodete, en sustitución de la fecha de nuestro aniversario en el perfil de IMVU, dolió profundamente porque como siempre, me duelen los detalles. Pero le cumplí su deseo, me jodi enteramente, no sé cuánto me tome recuperar la ilusión de nuevo, que se siente romper a alguien como el me rompió a mi?, ¿Se sentira mejor destruyendo a alguien que le amo, de la misma manera que a el le destruyeron una vez? Felicitaciones, espero que su venganza este cumplida.

Quisiera odiarle, pero no… le amo, y en vez de olvidarle, mírame, escribiendo cada cosa para nunca borrarle de mi mente aun cuando ahora estoy muerta. Todos estos días he estado mandando mensajes indirectamente por el perfil de la web de second life, esperando que el lea y me busques, me digas que me ama, que lo intentemos, que esta vez no me voy a arrepentir, pero ya me duele, me duele el cuerpo y ya no tengo energías. Solo agote lo que me quedaba para escribir esto, para decirle que o logramos, somos bachilleres y que te amo Luis… te amo como nunca, como a nadie, sé que soy una maldición en tu vida, perdóname por esto que te estoy haciendo, pero… no quiero que me borres jamás de tus recuerdos, aunque sea recuérdame como la historia intensa y tormentosa que viviste en internet. Yo te recordaré de muchas maneras, sobre todo… como mi primer amor.

Quede yo pendiente por una ultima canción… aquí la dejo y con ella me despido.

James Arthur – Impossible.


End file.
